


Kiss Me Under The Stars

by thesaltybitch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Brother/Brother Incest, Falling In Love, M/M, Soft & Sweet, Summer Love, Teen Romance, teenage boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-11-04 13:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaltybitch/pseuds/thesaltybitch
Summary: Thor and Loki take Odin's vintage car for a drive up to the top of the Colorado Monument.





	Kiss Me Under The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I saw MIKA in concert and folks, he is the queer icon we need and don't deserve. An absolute LEGEND. Anyway, I got to hear this song ([Tomorrow](https://open.spotify.com/track/2N5FkUB6QPAYZwdm1kP470?si=mTEC4vnkSieFBUAyMNl1Gg)) live before it was released and I couldn't stop thinking about it. 
> 
> Naturally, you get a oneshot out of it. :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

_backseat, light off_  
_window open, stereo on_  
_so kiss me in the backseat of my vintage Benz_  
_oh, who gives a shit about tomorrow?_  
_when it comes, we can worry then_

*

Nights were generally perfect, it was one of the greatest perks of living in God's country—sunshine 360 days out of the year, clean air, and a full four seasons. Even in the summer, when the temperatures rose well into the hundreds, the evenings cooled down enough to where the tank top and shorts you barely tolerated during the day were comfortable again.

No matter where you were in the city, you were treated to the most beautiful views, regardless of (and sometimes because of) the weather. After being treated to a sherbet colored sunset that turned the mountains purple, the stars would wink into view one by one until the sky was full of them, countless as far as the eye could see beyond the flat top of the valley’s most famous ridge.

It was the kind of view that romance movies only dreamed of recreating and it pleased Thor greatly that tonight had ended up in the empty parking lot at the top of the Colorado National Monument. There wasn’t a cloud in sight, the air was crystal clear, and the city stretched out in the distance, glowing dimly. He couldn’t have planned this better if he’d tried. 

He shifted against the aged leather that covered the seats in their father’s vintage Mercedes Benz and breathed in the familiar smell of distantly smoked cigars and even more distant road trips, when wind from Arizona, or Nevada, or New Mexico whipped through the interior. It Odin’s pride and joy, this car. Thor was fairly certain they would get murdered in cold blood if he found out they had taken it on what he would consider “a joy ride,” but there, in that moment Thor couldn’t be bothered to care. 

Beside him, Loki finally seemed to have relaxed a bit and leaned into him. He was only two inches shorter than Thor, but he seemed to fit perfectly against his ribs, the soft curls of his hair nestled against his shoulder and pressing into his neck. In Thor’s opinion, Loki was the final piece of the puzzle that made up one of many pictures of perfection. 

They had always been good together in every iteration of their relationship, and it was, indeed, a relationship that shifted more than most sibling relationships did over the course of their lives. 

“You’re quiet,” Loki murmured. 

Thor brought his hand up to stroke those dark, silky curls, reveling in the warm feeling that sat heavy in his chest and made him want to stay there forever. 

“So are you,” he hummed. 

Loki laughed softly. “Yeah, hardly out of character for me. What are you thinking about?”

Thor couldn’t help the smile that had been there since Loki had agreed to drive up here with him. Truth was, when he normally had a million and one thoughts racing through his brain all at once, he was only thinking about one thing right now—

“You,” he said truthfully. 

Loki looked up at him. The deep green of his eyes was even more bewitching with the thousands of stars reflected in their depths. 

“Thor, what are we doing?” he whispered. 

Thor gazed at him with affection so fierce he couldn’t breathe. “We’re enjoying a perfect night, in a shitty little town, looking over one of the most beautiful places in the whole entire world.”

Loki smiled then, but Thor could see the line of worry that creased the skin between his brows. It had been there with increased frequency ever since this...thing had started developing between them. Thor gently ran his index finger from the tip of his brother’s forehead and down the proud, straight line of his nose, watching the crease smooth out when Loki realized what he was doing.

“Aren’t you scared?” Loki whispered, looking down. 

Thor watched him fiddle with the edge of his cheap t-shirt, a red and white ringer tee with the _Stranger Things_ logo on the front. 

“Yeah, a little,” Thor said honestly. “Who wouldn’t be?” 

Loki’s lips twitched. “People like you, I thought.”

Thor felt his heart squeeze painfully in his chest, but it wasn’t unpleasant. “Alright, listen,” he touched his fingertips to Loki’s chin, coaxing his gaze upward to meet his own. “Can we not worry about the heavy shit tonight, hmm? Please?” 

Loki bit his lip. It was a classic Loki move, really, something he did when he was about to break but he wasn’t quite ready to give in yet. Thor’s grin widened and he pressed his advantage.

“Here, I have something you’ll appreciate,” he said.

He untangled himself and clambered out the open window. Normally he left Odin’s special stash of craft beers alone, but he’d felt like treating himself tonight. Their dad wouldn’t mind anyway, he didn’t care if they drank. He would be a little miffed that they’d swiped the last of the limited release _Firestone_ pilsner, but he’d recover. It was the end of summer and they were about to dive headfirst back into school and homework and extracurriculars. Thor wanted to make the best of these last few days before all that happened. Plus, he knew Loki wouldn’t take the time of his own accord. He could be so high strung sometimes. 

He cracked open the beers and, with both of them in one hand, shut the trunk. Loki had changed the music when he got back, the soft, ambient sounds of his favorite alternative band floating through the warm air. Thor handed him a beer and leaned forward over the middle console to turn the music up a little bit. 

“Dad’s gonna be so sad,” Loki said holding up the beer and raising an eyebrow.

Thor chuckled, “He’ll live. Come here.”

He opened his arm and Loki took his place against his ribs once more. 

And that’s how they stayed while they finished their beer, talking about school, about their friends, about what they wanted to do once high school was finally over and they were released into the great wild world, hopes and dreams…

When the last of the beer vanished past Loki’s lips (he drank much slower than Thor) Thor wrapped him up in his arms and pressed his face to his brother’s hair, inhaling the gentle scent of his shampoo and feeling his heart flutter in his chest. Everything about this was wildly foreign to him, not that he hadn’t had relationships before, but this was entirely different from anything he’d ever felt before. It was as if Loki had woken him up and allowed him to see so much more, like he’d scrubbed the lens on a camera and everything was clearer and more colorful now. 

Thor stroked his brother’s hair and let his eyes travel over him for the thousandth time that night, taking in the well-loved Vans with the hole in the left one, the mildly distressed skinny jeans, and the ringer tee. He had a vintage watch on his right wrist, a gift that Thor had found in the antique shop downtown two years ago, and one very tiny gauge in each earlobe. Odin hadn’t been too pleased about that particular aesthetic choice, but Thor loved it on him. 

More than anything, he simply loved Loki. He loved him so much it hurt.

“I can hear you thinking,” Loki said with soft amusement. “You’re going to hurt yourself.”

“I would say don’t worry, but I can feel you worrying from here,” Thor retorted, smiling. “And what did I say about that, hmm? We’re not gonna give a shit about any of that until tomorrow, at the very least, alright?”

Loki looked up at him. “Okay.”

Thor touched the pads of his fingers to Loki’s face and brushed a few wayward curls from his eyes. He was beautiful in every aspect of the word. He had conventional beauty, symmetrical features, big green eyes, dark hair, and finely boned features; but he was also fierce and intelligent and resilient. And as unpredictable as he could be, Thor never doubted his brother would be there for him.

There would never be anyone like him.

“I think I love you,” he whispered, his fingers lingering against the soft skin of Loki’s jaw. 

“Of course you do,” Loki snorted. “You—

“I’m in love with you,” Thor amended, watching him carefully. 

To any other, it would seem as though Loki hadn’t reacted. But Thor liked to think he knew his brother fairly well by now and with his senses heightened, awake and alight with desire. Desire to make this moment stretch on as long as he possibly could. 

Desire to know Loki more deeply than he already did. 

Desire to love nobody but him until the end of time. 

He saw Loki’s breath quicken in his chest, he could feel the heat and lightness of his breath as it came and went. He barely dared to breathe himself as he dropped his hand, running a thumb down the line of Loki’s throat and halting at the hollow at the base where his collarbone dipped. 

Loki was looking at him, something soft in the depth of his half-lidded eyes. He was leaning forward, his lips parted. 

He couldn’t take his eyes off him. More than usual. 

“Loki—” he said stupidly.

“Shut up and kiss me already,” Loki breathed and closed the distance. 

Stars exploded in Thor’s vision. 

He wasn’t sure if he made a sound or not, but he definitely inhaled sharply in surprise and with it came the scent of sagebrush, red dust, and the cheap body spray cologne Loki had used since freshman year. It hit differently with Loki’s skin underneath it. 

His eyes fluttered closed, responding automatically and reaching up to cup the back of his brother’s neck. Loki was warm beneath his fingertips, his lips soft and flavored like the retro _Lip Smackers_ chapstick he’d spent entirely too much money on. Dr. Pepper, as it turned out. 

Thor wrapped his other arm around Loki’s waist and gently guided him back until they were stretched out along the soft leather seats of the Benz. They didn’t quite fit, so they were more of a tangle of limbs than anything. 

But who gave a shit. 

He kissed his brother senseless. Or maybe it was the other way around. All Thor knew was Loki’s delicate fingers in his hair and the way he kissed him back with equal fervor, like he’d been waiting for far too long and now he was never going to stop. 

And so, the stereo played on around them in the warm summer air while the stars twinkled above them. 

They could worry about tomorrow when the light from the sunrise touched the tips of the mountains.

_fin~_

_so, kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_  
_oh, who gives a shit about tomorrow?_  
_when you know how lucky we are_  
_oh, tomorrow worry 'bout tomorrow_

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/overlysalted_) unless i get banned again for using the k word or some shit. Fuck the man. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3 I appreciate every single one of you!


End file.
